Complicating Fleeting Feelings
by Nomiruuu
Summary: It's been a long time since the two old best friends Albus and Ren met each other. Seeing one another and reuniting at once, their feelings goes wild. Ren who currently likes Al, while Al on the other side doesn't know what to feel... /GB!Bianca&GB!Cheren, implied gender bending, and DualRivalShipping/


**Author's**** Note:** _This is an AU RolePlay that is gender bent Bianca and Cheren. Their names are Albus and Ren! I'm the one who RP's male!Bianca and my partner RP's female!Cheren. This is quite long about 8 pages and 4,956 words, and sadly does not have a happy ending, but I hope you enjoy with all your best._

* * *

**Complicating Fleeting Feelings**_  
_

"…" Pulls him into a hug.

"Uwahh!" was all he could say, as he was pulled into a hug. Smiling and laughing, he said, "Long time no see, Ren~"

She didn't let him free from the hug. "Where have you been? I missed you!" Ren slightly pouted, "How have you been?"

He gave an awkward laugh, as the girl won't let go of him. "You sure are clingy to me now, Ren!" he says teasingly, "I was … with Professor Juniper being assistant. What about you? And I'm perfectly fine."

"I missed you! What do you expect.." She slowly let him go, not wanting to. "Sounds.. nice. I've been traveling and training.. The usual.." Ren gave him a gentle smile, "You look great."

"And I missed you too, Ren." Squirming a little, but still being held, he sighed and hugged her a little more himself. "Ah, travelling? Maybe I should go on another travel myself." He blinked and gave a small smile. "Thank you very much, Ren~ You look very fine yourself."

"Yeah! You should go traveling. It's really fun.." She smiled a bit, "I miss my journey.. First starting out.. It was nice that you were around!" Ren giggled and looked at him. "Thank you.."

"I'll find some times to travel again." Giving a small laugh with his eyes bright in remembrance of their first journey. "… Gee, I sure got into a lot of trouble with Mom. Why thank you for saying that Ren~. And you're very welcome." Giving a warm smile although it faded away with a question lingering out, "By the way, Ren… do you know where are Touku and Touya… at?"

"Yes, you did, but it was worth it, right?" She giggled at him, remembering the times of their journey. Things were so much more easier than.. Even with all the troubles they had "Oh.. I don't know. Touku might be taking a break.. Touya and I don't talk much. You should ask N, maybe she spoke to them.."

"Yes… it was worth it! It was worth a whole lifetime of fun!" That trip… taught him a lot about what he could do in life. "Oh…? You know what Ren? I met two N's at random. Both of them… were male…" Falters a bit and spoke again, "And I met a guy you too. He is one interesting fellow."

"Yes, it was! I wish I could do it all over again, but it just wouldn't be the same.." She grew so much because of it and she will never forget her journey. "Did you? That has happened to me. I met the female version of you. She was so cute and acted like you a bit." Ren blinked at him, "Oh? I haven't met him. Touku told me about him. Is he cute?"

"True. If only if we could rewind the time!" He chuckles a bit. "But that would do no good wouldn't it?"The fact that Professor Juniper allowed him to become full time assistant gave him a new path into researching more of Pokemon, the path that he never thought he would get into.

"Oh? I think her name was Bianca…? Well she particularly screamed into my face and freaked out when we first met." His face turns into a grimace but smiles again. "Hmm? You're asking the wrong person, Ren. I'm not a girl. But, hm… He was cute like you, and handsome, I suppose."

"That wouldn't be good! But the thought of it is nice.. Though, we all have our lives now." She thought about each of her friends knowing where they were going to go in the future. The thought kinda scared her, but everything changes. "I wonder where I will be heading.." Ren muttered those words.

"Yeah, Bianca. She was a bit nervous when I told her about you. That girl sure is something.." Ren giggled at him, his reactions were interesting. "Eh, Touku said something similar to that.. Men.. Really?" Ren paused and blushed slightly. "Y-you just called me cute. Thank you."

"Yeah. We all have our own lives now. All we need to do is go forward." Sighing and stretching his arms daydreaming of a someday future of actually working along with the professor and greeting new trainers. Oh! How would a life that be!

Still stretching out his arms, he cocked his head sideways with his beret falling off with eyes opening wide surprise about Ren's quiet mutter. Giving a small smile he poked Ren's cheek softly. "Augh! Ren, Ren, Ren! Don't be so worried about everything now! Just let things go as it is. Or… maybe you'll encounter it."

"Poor thing. Although I was a bit scared too at first." He admitted for a bit scratching his chin being amused. "Obviously. Don't be asking us poor men, who has no idea how to describe a guy." Seeing her blush, he looked away embarrassed. "Well, er… your welcome.."

She thought about what she wanted to do, nothing came to mind. Many times she said she wanted to be the greatest trainer, but she only said that because she didn't know what else to say. That was almost every trainers' goal.

"I know, but I get scared sometimes. Aldeki taught me a lot, but I don't know how to put it to use. It is so.." She made a fist, "Albus, I just can't take it anymore.." Ren sighed.

"Men can judge other men just like how women do! It isn't that hard.." She noticed him looking away and blushed harder. Great, she was messing things up with her best friend. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to do anything wrong.."

"Everybody gets scared for once a while. It's okay to let it all out and tell at least someone you trust, your fears." He gently pats her still a bit embarrassed that she blushed because he called her cute.

"I get confused a lot sometimes…. especially during that journey. All alone travelling, seeing that you, Touku and Touya are much stronger than me." It put him down in the dumps for once at each time thinking about how… weak he was. "But… I just tried my best walking through all my obstacles."

"Mah, mah! Then I must be a little boy that dreams all the time, and don't know how judge people." He retorted back a little teasingly, while twirling his small little hairs. "But then again, I don't like to speak out what I think…" Giving a small cautious smile that was a little apologetic too, Al said, "It's okay. I'm just embarrassed."

"C-Can I come to you and tell you how I feel then? If that's okay with you… I just feel better around you because around others it feels less in depth.. N is easy to talk to, but I think it would better for her to be more outgoing.." She tugged at his shirt.

"Traveling was confusing, but sometimes it was good be alone.. Experiencing it was better that way. To me it was.. We aren't that strong… You are pretty strong, too!" Ren smiled at him, "It was hard, but I have you, Touku and Touya!"

"Right. You are so like that Albus." She giggled then paused. "Well, that is fine. There isn't anything wrong with it." Ren tilted her head, "Why are you embarrassed? I mean.. I-It's not like we did anything that bad, but it was different than.. Eep, I don't know.."

"Uh, sure! You can come to me about anything you need help with! It's not a problem!" Patting her lightly with an earnest smile telling her that he would listen to her, no matter what. "Although, I'm not the best at giving advice!"

"Alone where your mind can wander in peace and calmness, neh?" His eyes quirked up but smiled a bit. "Thank you for saying that Ren. I feel very much complimented that you say that I'm strong too. I shall say the same. I had all of you guys, it was not that hard to go through all those times."

Giving a small chuckle and rubbing his neck, and turned red, "It was something silly of me. Well, yeah… I'm just… well…, sometimes my thoughts goes astray, and I don't understand things, and I get embarrassed….It's okay."

"Thank you.. " She giggled, "You don't have to give me advice. All you have to do is listen and well, be yourself." Ren gave him a hug without thinking about it, she really had become more clingy to him.

She looked up at him and nodded, "The real world seem to be so troublesome and I don't want to deal with it most of the time. I suppose it could be worse, but I get so tired of thinking where to go and what might be dangerous it be.." Ren paused then smiled, "Albus is strong. Things were easy, it is always good to have friends. It makes me sad to think about a life without you, Touku, Touya and N."

"It wasn't silly.. Ah, that sounds like and.. you don't have to get embarrassed, but I suppose you can't help it, huh?" The girl sighed, "Lately, I haven't been so.. interactive I suppose. Well, that might be why I am so glad to see you.. S-sorry, there might be another reason, but I'm not so sure.. I feel so silly around you now."

"Oh, okay I guess." He said a bit hesitantly, and in the instant he was hugged once again. "Am I really that huggable now?" Albus asked a bit teasingly poking her forehead.

He nods a bit remembering about his parents. His parents told him he had no place out there in the world._The real world. _They made it very clearly as ever, he was useless and a klutz. He coughed for a bit turning a bit flustered over her ideas and thoughts, but smiled sincerely, since he also agreed with her very much.

"Being alone… in the real world is desolate." He says choosing his words carefully, "but with friends… it makes it better and brighter, I guess?"

"This is a catastrophe! I'm being silent and Renny's being more interactive than ever!"

"Don't worry about it." She blushed then regained herself, "Shut up! I just.. like hugging you! What do you want me to do?" Ren moved her face closer to his, acting as if she was going to kiss him. "Maybe you want a kiss~?" It was just a joke, she wanted to toy with him and she moved away.

"Sometimes I wish all of us, you, me, Touku, Touya and N could just live in a big house and stay there the rest of our lives. We just need each other, but thinking like that is selfish. Right? All of us are getting older and we have to move on.. Different paths and careers, but it seems so unreal." She sighed.

"You understand.. Friends are so much more nicer and it feels like you belong there.. I'm not willing to let go of my friends yet. It is funny, all I wanted when we were on our journey is to just quickly be the best and now, I want time to stop. Is that bad or good? Sorry, I'm being selfish right now.. "

Ren laughed, "It is so troublesome! Stop being so silent! How can I make you talk more?"

"_A-a-a-a kiss?_ Man, you put me in such a hard spot, Ren!" In all earnest he knew she was joking, but his face was turning red at the idea. "_Although, I wouldn't really mind~_" Albus says a bit teasingly and secretly, pulling down the rim of his hat.

He smiled at what she spoke about being all together in a big house, with one another. "Ah… like one big family all together eh?" Chuckling at the thought, he smiled wide nodding.

"I… like the sound of it…. we have one another as support, and we known each other for a long time… we have our problems…." He then sighed, rubbing his neck. "Everything seems so unreal huh…? Growing up seems like a small dream when I was a kid, but now I can't even face it as a reality… It still feels a small dream."

He blinked, and began to squish her cheek playfully, "Ren! You're not being selfish, _silly you! _Everyone feels like that sometimes… either way, we'll face it all together. And anyway… we're still connected in away… even if we were far apart, Ren~"

"ahhh! I can't help being so quiet! Maybe I'm turning into a thoughtful wise person!"

While she knew Albus was joking, she decided she would. Moving to him and then she leaned a bit and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled back, her face was completely red. "Y-you said you wouldn't mind, so don't say anything about it, okay?"

"Yes, a big family.. A strange family at that." She sighed, "What a silly thought, I know.. But it makes me feel better.. We could just be together forever. Living like a family, a complete one." Ren was the only one who didn't have a family problem or an incomplete one.

"It sounds nice, but we all have to go do our own thing.. We should all just get married to each other.. That solves everything.. Uh, no.. That was stupid.." She shook her head. "That just reminds me that we all have to get married one day or end up alone for the rest of our lives. Life is such a drag and so confusing.." Ren shrugged.

"…!" She was surprised that Albus was squishing her cheeks. It made her feel better, well, his words did. Albus was so nice to her and she couldn't help but like him. Of course, she didn't plan on telling him, but she had already kissed him and that was bad.

"You were always thoughtful wise person.. Really, you don't give yourself enough credit."

It was all a quick blur of a moment. A sudden kiss that came out of nowhere, which was from Ren, herself, Albus felt steam coming out of his ears as his face turned ridiculously scarlet red. His trains of thoughts and mind came to a stop, and everything ... just like time even stopped.

As she was done, Al blinked thrice, and turned away muttering no words, but was truly embarrassed about what just happened. Pulling down his hat off his head, and hiding his face, showing his pure innocence to just what happened. He wouldn't say nor admit it, but ... _he liked it very much._ More steam came out his ears, and he pulled onto his collar giving a cough.

"Er! I-it was j-just a hope, Ren! _**Not that to think... it would actually happen!**_" _Oh, Zekrom and Kyurem._ Why is he stuttering now at all times? Becoming a bit uneasy for a little while, he sighed. Giving him some distance from Ren, he felt more awkward than ever. "Ah... I... won't mention this to anyone at all."

"... One big family it is." He was imaging the whole scene, which was now painted on a canvas in his mind. N would be watering plants or reading books, or even cooking, with Touya or Ren trying to help. Touku as usual would be training, but attempting to help Albus train his own Pokemon. "Ah, shoot. It's stuck in my mind. I was just suddenly imagining everything what would happen. Ehehe, strange family it is..."

Listening to Ren once again, while fussing around with his hat, his eyes quirked a bit weirdly at Ren's idea. Giving a cough in attempt that laugh stuck in his throat, tears went down his eyes from his attempt not to laugh and he managed to choke out jokingly, "Get married to each other? ... What a weird wedding day." In all honesty he was joking but, he couldn't really imagine it. "Ah, we're still young, gosh. No need to think about marriages now, Ren!"

"Probably, I'm just the guy who doesn't think highly of himself~" Albus still felt steam coming out his ear as he looked at his longtime friend Ren, and he sighed a bit embarrassed. _Oh, what will happen...? _

The girl bit her lip, feeling stupid about what she did. Her thoughts moved, in fear of ruining their friendship. Again, she was feeling so stupid. ".. D-don't think that I wanted to kiss you.. It is just so fun to see you worked up and you are.." Her thoughts drifted off, not sure what else to say since she felt like it would wrong.

When she saw him pull down his hat, she couldn't help but think it was cute. Still, she felt _somewhat_ bad about kissing him. He didn't know what she did want to kiss him and she would never tell him. Touku was right about her being a tsuntsun as he had said so many times before. "Um.."

"Albus.. Look, I.." She couldn't get the words out. Was it that hard to say _'I like you.'_? Sure, it might ruin their friendship, but she was dying to tell him. No, she couldn't tell him. "Good thing you won't tell anyone, I would have to do bad things to you. Really, don't think that I am joking. You've seen me kick Touku." Now she put up her little act when she did not want to at all, she was good for nothing.

"A big family full of friends.." It was hard for her to imagine it. Everyone was off doing their own thing. Touku, Touya, N traveled often to see other places. Both Touku's and Touya's goal was to be champion one day. Albus was being Professor Juniper's assistant. Ren was considering being a teacher. But N, she hadn't seen N in a long time. "Oh, it would be a strange family since we are all so strange ourselves. Different personalities that somehow work together. As long as we have each other.. We should all be fine."

"It was just a joke, Albus! I don't plan on getting married.. A relationship will get in the way of my job! Er, when I get a job.. I'm working hard to get that job and I don't plan on giving up anytime soon. A boyfriend or girlfriend will just get in the way and I won't have time, but being in a relationship is a thought." She pouted a bit, "All I want is to be committed to the job I am planing to get. Ugh, if I don't get it then I'll be disappointed.. What else can I do? Smarts is what I am best at."

"Albus.. You are a great person. Just think about, you were a bodyguard, you are now helping Juniper and you support people." She blushed, remembering their little kiss. "Hey.. What am I to you? W-what are w-we?"

He wanted to distance himself from Ren and her eyes, but he knew it would hurt her feelings. But his own feelings, Al couldn't understand them at all. They were confusing, sad and yet unhappy. He didn't know whether to break off his friendship with Ren or still be friends with her with his feelings casting a raining cloud on his heart. Albus listened to the girl a bit half heartedly still pondering about his feelings and muttered a bit. "… I see." There were no feelings in those words which seemed so dead and sad, although his face was still a queer smile planted.

Looking at Ren hesitantly, he really knew that he thought she was cute and how different she became as they both grew up together throughout the years. She became mature, while he stayed the same simple innocent kid as ever. Ah, these feelings are heart breaking to him. He couldn't bare it at all. Ren continued talking while Al struggled with his own feelings, as she hesitated to speak for a bit, he had a sudden thought which made him turn pink and turned around. '… I like… Ren as a friend right…?'

Facing the girl again, he titled his head a bit giving a small smile. "Yeah, I won't tell anyone. I don't want to be hurt by you, like Touku!" Giving a laugh, he wondered to himself, is this what he really feel like doing right now? Laughing about everything…? At a time like this, he felt like hitting himself for being so immature at laughing everything off.

The topic changed quickly into about family and marriages, so he kept his lingering feelings aside. He needed more time to think about it. He just… needed time to think more.

"An dysfunctional weirdoes family." He remarked a bit playfully. "Well we're not actually dysfunctional, but adding us all together in the house to live in, ah what everyday life, would be exciting. But… that's a like a faraway dream."

He's becoming an assistant, Touya and Touku are going against one another for championship, Ren was still deciding, but he thought he would be nice as a teacher or a gym leader, while N? He didn't know that much about her, but… she seemed to be the one who wanted to protect Pokémon, so probably a ranger… " Here's a … quote for you, Ren. '_We grow neither __**better or worse**__ as we get old… … but more like __**ourselves**_'"

"I knew that!" he spoke a bit defensively and chuckled. "I don't really see Ren finding a boyfriend or girlfriend anytime soon! Getting in the way of the job huh… you mean being distracted by their clinginess and wanting you all the time? I get you a lot…"

He turned red again as Ren told him his many achievements of being himself, and… it struck him right away, as Ren asked him her question. Sighing a bit, he walked a bit backward to ease his heart's hurting and the confusing close distance between them. Thinking and thinking about something that fit his answer… and ruin his friendship with Ren, that seemed to be almost in ruins, he sighed.

He hated sighing. It kept him from not smiling, and giving a final sigh, Al finally answered in a small gentle voice. "Well…. I'm confused… I'm very, very confused. Ever since we been together since we were little, we were best of friends… and now… at this moment… I feel as if … our friendships going down the drain with… that sudden kiss. I don't really understand my … feelings. All … I know…" He gulped turning deep scarlet and turning around as he didn't want to face the girl any much longer, as it hurt him more and more. "… I … I see us as friends, then… I don't as … _I see … you sometimes… much more than a friend._"

Out it went. All his innocent feelings about Ren, and he slumped down to the ground hugging his knees, while hiding his face. He felt so… immature and stupid, but … _Al felt it was needed to be told._

She noticed something was wrong with his response. It felt so distant. Just the sound of it made her cringe. Why did she have to kiss him? Now, everything was messed up, but she had to stay strong and not give out. There was a cold, ice air now. Everything was still, frozen, yet their thoughts jumped around. The two just stood there for a long time without saying any words and it made her shiver. This wasn't how things were suppose to happen. Ren couldn't believe a small, stupid kiss was ruining their friendship. No, that kiss was just a small, playful joke. But she knew that was a big lie. Everything was her fault and this was it's punishment, losing someone she cared about.

The silence was killing her, but she couldn't bring herself to talk at all or even do anything. Right now, she would run away to just avoid going any further. Still, her legs didn't move and how could she do or think about something so selfish? If only she had more time to plan something up, but she couldn't keep him waiting, could she? It was now or never and if she said something wrong, it was all over. Would he just hurry up and say something? She had spoken, but his response was nothing? Was it really over for the both of them? Did he hate her that much or was she just a friend to him?

'Good.' Was what she wanted to say, but she couldn't lie to him any longer. It was wrong and it was time to give up her act and be honest. Could she be able to tell him the truth? How hard was it to say 'I like you' to him? Is she scared of losing him or of rejection. Her thoughts became a blur and it didn't go through anymore. It scared her to lose him. To lose any of her friends, Touku, Touya and N.

"It would be a messed up family." Her words were quiet and small. "A far away dream, huh? I'll keep dreaming it until it comes true then." It was true, she wanted to be with her friends for the rest of her life. "I want o be with Albus… And Touku, Touya and N.." Even if she hadn't spoke to Touya and N in awhile, she still wanted them to be apart of her little dream that would never come true. Could she just stay with them a little longer..? Before time ran out and everything was over..? Was it possible for her to still be friends with Albus after she had given him a kiss? Why couldn't the both of them just forget it and move on already? This was much more complicated than anything else.

She smiled at the quote. "I hope to find myself soon.. In teaching others with my knowledge. It makes me feel useful and I feel like I can do something instead of being a pain to everyone. Feeling useful is the best feeling in the world. And I want to be myself instead of keeping up this act.. Slowly, I slipped out of my act and I might get caught soon. Better now that I change myself with this. Soon, I will set myself free because nobody else can." Slowly, she pushed up her glasses.

Ren blushed a bit. "No, I would be the one to be clingy which is why I think it is better to not be in a relationship. I'd want for my companion to hold me, kiss me, and to love me.. Just staying by my side is all I need to be happy with someone. Honestly, I want someone to love me, so I can love them back with no regrets. Feels so lovely and caring. Almost like a fantasy that has yet to come or not at all."

Hearing his answer surprised her. "O-oh.." Then she lost it and began crying. "No.. I d-don't want to l-lose Albus.. S-sorry, but I like y-you..!" She covered her mouth, it was all over now. For sure she was going to lose Albus. By just the way he acted, she knew it was done. He said he thought of them as friends, but at the same time, he didn't? The way he phrased it was confusing to her, but that didn't matter. Why did she say it, when things where already so complicated.. Who could she go to now..? Touku, he did come back and he did say it would be alright for her to talk to him about things. With movement coming back to her, she would run from Albus. Hopefully, Touku wouldn't mind for her to bother him.

"Forgive me for liking you.." She stared down at him, since he had slumped down. The girl moved back slowly. "Now, you'll leave me.. I've lost you.." Ren turned away from him and started running away. First, she would head to the Victory Road to cool down a bit, second, she would go to Nimbasa to hide away and then she would go to Touku. All she wanted was to be away from him. A stupid little kiss ruined everything, it was her fault.

He could feel right away, Ren was crying. Tears were overflowing from her, but he sat there motionless. Al's heart was raining, and he didn't know what to say. He liked her as a friend, and then he didn't. His feelings were over turning him, and as she cried running off… he felt a deep regret inside him. Why must he been so stupid to answer a question like that? Albus wanted to reach out towards her, but she was far away from his reach, and more pains of regret came brewing inside him.

"Damn it! Stupid, stupid feelings!" He cried out, with tears falling himself. He was crying alone as he stood watching Ren run faraway. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…." He particularly wailed crying as held his hands towards his eyes, rubbing them as tears pour down, like a river. "I'm so sorry, Ren… I'm sorry…" But nothing could help, as the girl is out of his reach, and everything in ruins. He crying and crying, with no one to know of this fact, apologizing to the girl that already ran out on him.

"Why am I so stupid… I don't even know… if I like her or not…" Crying alone, he felt like he was falling more and more into the depths of his feelings.

"I'm so sorry, Ren…" Wiping his tears away, he headed the other direction covering his tear streaked face.


End file.
